


To a Would-be Usurper

by Hakuhouou



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakuhouou/pseuds/Hakuhouou
Summary: How Dare You?!





	To a Would-be Usurper

Who are you, to come before me  
And say that you love me?  
Who are you, to proclaim your devotion  
With cutting Words and Crass comments?  
Who are you, to place me on a crumbling pedestal,  
One of Shale or Chalk or Broken promises?  
Who are you, to dare impugn my self-rule  
By stating “Surely you need a Lover?”

How dare you  
Try to decide my fate for me.  
How dare you  
Assume your Fair appearance gives you Power and Ability over me  
How Dare you  
Unthinkingly deride my own Efforts  
How Dare You  
Attempt to deny me my Agency, my right to Choose

That you would prepare such poor speech  
In your effort to Claim me, is Laughable  
That you would dare to Dream  
I would be Convinced by such insincerity is Worse  
For one who proclaims to Love me  
You have made no True bond to be Honoured  
Why should I let you Near me,  
Never mind my Heart’s Throne?


End file.
